User talk:Kristanlh
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Forum:Wiki Skin Colour" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 19:18, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. :Hi. I have no idea how this works. It doesn't seem intuitive to me (and I'm not exactly a web dummy...). :( :Basically I only signed up thinking that I could change the color scheme (like I did for viewing the BSG wiki) and now I can't figure out how to do it. Kristanlh (talk) 19:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :Nevermind, I guess I figured it out. (Am fussing with my custom CSS page now.) Seems unnecessarily complicated, but it's better than nothing. Kristanlh (talk) 19:35, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Just wanted to say "Hi" and welcome to Memory Alpha! Hope you enjoy contributing to the wiki. --| TrekFan Open a channel 01:39, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Hi to you too. I appreciate the greeting. :) I'm still getting the hang of things so I hope I'm replying right...! Kristanlh (talk) 13:33, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Nearly! Just needed to indent your comment by one (by using ":") as you're the second person in the conversation. Helps keep track of who's saying what. But that's fine, you'll get used to it. Glad to have you aboard! If you have any questions, no matter how "stupid", feel free to ask! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 06:40, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, thank you for that tip! That does help, haha.Kristanlh (talk) 13:37, February 5, 2014 (UTC) No problem! --| TrekFan Open a channel 14:39, February 5, 2014 (UTC)